powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Super Megaforce (Fanon Version)
Power Rangers Super Megaforce is the tentative name for the 21st season of Power Rangers & the sequel to Power Rangers Megaforce. It will the footage & anniversary theme from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Theme Song ::Me!-Ga!-Force! Power Rangers Megaforce! ::Stronger than before! (Megaforce!) ::Powered up for more! (Megaforce!) ::Rangers at the core! '' ::(Megaforce!) Power Rangers!'' ::Megaforce! '' ::''Higher they can soar! (Megaforce!) ::Fired up for more! (Megaforce!) ::Even up the score! (Megaforce!) ::Go Go Power Rangers! ::Go Go Power Rangers! '' ::''Rangers Forever, Megaforce all together! '' ::''Me!-Ga!-Force! Power Rangers Megaforce! Sypnosis After the war against the Brute Space Empire, the Mega Rangers realized that although they won the war, the other 100 Power Rangers have lost their powers after the finishing attack they performed on the Empire, meaning they can never become Power Rangers again. Leaving all hope on the Mega Rangers, the Mega Rangers go onboard a mysterious ship called the Zordon's Revenge. It is on there that the Mega Rangers receive their Super Modes, which allow them to morph into the Power Rangers from throughout history. Now, along with their Ranger Keys & new zords on their side, the Mega Rangers will travel around the universe, meeting some of the past Power Rangers who will help them fight back against the Brute Space Empire. Characters Rangers Allies *Tensou - Tensou continues to help the Mega Rangers in their quest. He & Kaizo are responsible for taking care of the Zordon's Revenge when the Mega Rangers are away in battle. *Kaizo - A robotic parrot who serves the Mega Rangers in navigating the Zordon's Revenge through space. Kaizo & Tensou are both responsible for taking care of the Zordon's Revenge when the Mega Rangers are away in battle. *Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier - One-third of the comedy relief trio. *Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch - The other third of the comedy relief trio. He is Bulk's childhood friend & the father of Spike. *Spike Skullovitch - The other third of the comedy relief trio. He's the son of Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch, Bulk's childhood friend. He was recently transferred to Harwood County High School. *Ernie - Owner of Ernie's BrainFreeze, the Mega Rangers' hang-out place. *Mr. Burley - The Mega Ranger's science teacher at Harwood County High School. *Anubis "Doggie" Cruger - Supreme Commander of SPD & former SPD Shadow Ranger. *Jack Landors - Former member of SPD & former SPD Red Ranger. *Master Mao - Former master of the Pai Zhuq Academy. *Mentor Ji - *Dr. K - *Mitch - A reporter who is a photographer. *Flit - An anthromorphic fly. *Croco D'Vile - *Lost Power Rangers *Power Rangers GB Historic Rangers Villains Brute Space Empire *Zulkar - The leader & dictator of the Brute Space Empire, the father of Zagack. **Zagack - The young commander of the Brute Space Empire invasion forces & the son of Zulkar. **Scalea - The mad scientist of the Brute Space Empire, supplying the monsters with powerful weapons & modifications. **Mettoids - Footsoldiers of the Brute Space Empire. ***Clawdoids - Officers who lead the Mettoids to battle & support the monsters. ****Armoroids *Simon - A mysterious rogue who, like the Mega Rangers, has access to the Power Ranger Keys. **Power Ranger Key Clones Monsters Other Villains *Vrak - The Mega Rangers' former arch nemesis. He mysteriously came back to life as a rogue. **Chimeras - Vrak's monsters. **Loogies - Vrak's footsoldiers. *Venjix (Final Form) *Generation 12 Energy Bot *Kilobyte *Sculpin *Magma *Oculous *Moltor **Lava Lizards *Broodwing *Tenaya (clone) *Octoroo **Moogers *Metal Alice **Loogies *Miratrix *General Shifter *General Crunch *Necrolai *Admiral Malkor *Bluefur *The Messenger *Shimazu **Kelzaks *Vexacus *Professor Cog **Sheriff Lead **Grinders Arsenal Transformation Devices *Gosei Morpher (used with Power Cards) *Pirate Phone (used to assume Super Mode/used with Ranger Keys) *''Cell Morpher'' for use with Ranger Keys Multi-Use Devices *Power Cards *Power Ranger Keys **Gold Anchor Key (used in Gold Mode) Sidearms *Mega Blaster (Mega Mode) *Pirate Sword (Super Mode) *Pirate Gun (Super Mode) *''Silver Spear'' Team Blaster & Individual Weapons *Megaforce Blaster **Dragon Sword **Phoenix Shot **Snake Ax **Tiger Claw **Shark Bowgun *Zordon's Cannon of Revenge Miscellany *Greater Ranger Powers Zords *Pirate Ultrazord **Pirate Megazord with Dino Power ***Pirate Megazord ****''Zordon's Revenge'' - Super Megaforce Red's pirate ship zord that also serves as the Mega Rangers' ship; forms the torso & head of the Pirate Megazord. ****Pirate Jet Zord - Super Megaforce Blue's jet mecha; forms right arm & hat of the Pirate Megazord. ****Pirate Trailer Zord - Super Megaforce Yellow's tractor trailer mecha; forms left leg of the Pirate Megazord. ****Pirate Racer Zord - Super Megaforce Green's race car zord; forms left arm of the Pirate Megazord. ****Pirate Sub Zord - Super Megaforce Pink's submarine zord; forms right leg of the Pirate Megazord. ***DinoTank Megazord - Megaforce Silver's personal zord. ***Falcon Speeder Greater Ranger Powers *Mystic Dragon *Delta Runner 1 *Red Lion Wildzord *Minizord *Falcon Speeder *''Alternate Combination'' - Pirate Megazord with Mystic Power *''Alternate Combination'' - Pirate Megazord with Delta Power *''Alternate Combination'' - Pirate Megazord with Wild Power *''Alternate Combination'' - Pirate Megazord with Wild Samurai Power *''Alternate Combination'' - Pirate Megazord with Ninja Power *''Alternate Combination'' - Pirate Megazord with Octane Power *Alternate Combination - Winged DinoTank Megazord Episodes #'The Mega War' (Pilot): For a while after defeating the robots, the Mega Rangers find themselves ambushed by the Brute Space Empire, the cruelest, most merciless empire in the universe. Fortunately, the Mega Rangers are unexpectedly helped by the 98 Power Rangers of the past, who ask them to help them in a fight against the Brute Space Empire. #'The Mega Rangers Set Sail - Part 1': The Mega Rangers learn that, after performing the final blow on the Brute Space Empire, all of the Power Rangers except them have lost their powers permanently. Leaving with hope in their hands, the Mega Rangers are sent off to a distant place & soon find themselves on a pirate ship, the Zordon's Revenge. #'The Mega Rangers Set Sail - Part 2': After receiving their new Super Modes, the Mega Rangers must use their new powers to fight against the Brute Space Empire's monster. *'Sailing Into Virtual Reality': The Mega Rangers find themselves somewhere between their world & virtual reality when they are soon attacked by the VR Troopers, who mistake them for enemies. However, the VR Troopers themselves are captured by Neon & are trapped in the worst prison in the universe. The Mega Rangers resolve to rescue the Troopers from the prison & join forces with him to fight Neon. *'The Return of the Lost': Vrak unleashes the supreme evil Blackcross along with other villains from the past. The Mega Rangers go to fight Blackcross' army but are soon defeated. But fortunately, they are soon rescued by the Lost Power Rangers, a band of Power Rangers who fought for Earth long before the modern-day Power Rangers. The Mega Rangers soon team-up with the Lost Power Rangers to fight against Blackcross & his army. Trivia *This will be the first hybrid adaptation since Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. *The series will probably include footage from Tensou Sentai Goseiger that weren't used in its precessing season, Megaforce, such as Bureduron revealing his true form Brajira. Category:Season Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Super Megaforce